Little things
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D x Murdoc. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. 2D gets really hurt about something Murdoc said. One-shot. I don't own the Gorillaz. This is my first post, so be gentle. UPDATE: I changed the format to make the reading easier!


2D was in a really bad mood today. Noodle and Russel had gone out, and Murdoc was in his Winnebago. 2D was sitting alone in his room, feeling depressed. Murdoc had said something really hurtful to him this morning. Not that 2D wasn't used to Murdocs insults, but this had been different. He had been in the kitchen with Noodle baking some cupcakes. Everything was absolutely fine, until Murdoc came in nursing a massive hangover.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Faceache?" he had snapped.

2D had looked down at his pink apron which Noodle had made him wear. He didn't mind it, actually. He just loved to see Noodle laugh.

"An apron, Muds," 2D had replied sheepishly.

"Well, take it off you little faggot," Murdoc had snarled.

Noodle glared at him, and Murdoc took a step back.

"I ain't a faggot, Murdoc. Don't call me that," 2D had replied, a tad hurt.

"Whatever. Hand me over me rum," Murdoc had replied and sat down.

2D had gone to pick up the bottle, when his arm accidentally knocked in to the floor. It broke and the rum splashed all over the kitchen floor. 2D stared blankly at the bottle. That was Murdoc's last bottle of rum.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" yelled Murdoc.

2D prepared himself for death.

"I-I'm sorry Muds, I'll go and buy another bottle-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T BUY ANOTHER FUCKING BOTTLE OF THAT FUCKING RUM BECAUSE IT'S FROM FUCKING COLOMBIA!"

Murdoc had jumped up and punched 2D on the cheekbone. At this Noodle attacked Murdoc, kicking and punching him in the stomach.

"DON'T-TOUCH-2D!" she had screeched. Murdoc was yelling and trying to defend himself without actually hitting the girl.

2D had curled up on the floor, yelling "Stop it! Stop!"

No-one was paying him any attention whatsoever. Then Russel came storming in and had pulled Noodle off of Murdoc. She was still growling and hissing.

"What's going on in here!" Russel had exclaimed.

"2D broke my bottle of Colombian rum, that fucking Dullard!" Murdoc snarled.

"He hit 2D!" Noodle shouted and pointed at the poor singer curled up in the corner.

Russel went over to him and checked out his face for any damage. A large bruise was forming on the place where Murdoc had hit him.

"Damn, Murdoc, you really gotta control your anger. Look what you did to D," Russel had said.

"Whatever, the little Faceache deserves it! Satan, I wish I had chosen jail instead of looking after this Dullard. He ruins everything. You're not worth the bother, idiot," Murdoc had snapped.

2D felt as if someone had stuck a knife in his heart. "Wha..what?" he had whispered.

"I said I wish I had chosen jail instead of looking after you, deaf now as well as stupid?" Murdoc jumped up and ran up to 2D's face.

"YOU..ARE..NOT..WORTH..IT!" he yelled. "Did you hear me now?"

Then he had stormed off to his Winnebago.

"2D.. don't listen to him. He's a jerk," Noodle had said, and hugged him.

"Yeah, Noods is right, D. He doesn't mean it," Russel had added, and patted him on the back.

2D forced a smile. "Listen, guys, I'm starting to get a headache so I'm just going to lie down a little," he had said.

He desperately wanted to get out of sight of the others. He had stumbled to his room, feeling the worried stares of Russel and Noodle on his back. So that's where he's been since the morning. What Murdoc had said, had really hurt. 2D had even let a few tears fall. Did he mean that little to the bassist? Perhaps, if he was such a bother, he should just leave? Murdoc didn't want him here anyway.. The poor singer decided to go. Noodle and Russel weren't here so he couldn't say goodbye to them, which he did really want to do.. But what if they actually didn't want him here either and everything was just a big act to keep him as a singer? What if they thought the same way about him as Murdoc did? A sob started to rise in 2D's chest. That's it. He had to go. He grabbed a suitcase, put some cash and clothes into it, and took one last look at his room. He ran downstairs and threw open the frontdoor. The only problem was that Murdoc's Winnebago was parked right next to the road that 2D would have to take to get away. The curtains were all drawn, so 2D decided to risk it. He ran silently past the Winnebago, and continued running. He had no idea where he was going, but right now he didn't care. He just needed to get out.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was in a much better mood than in the morning. He was enjoying a cigarette, when he heard some noise outside. He opened the curtains a little, and saw 2D running as if his life depended on it. Murdoc glanced behind 2D, but nothing was chasing him. To his surprise he saw him running with a suitcase, and it looked like he had tears running down his cheeks. After about ten minutes of wondering where he could have gone, he decided he had nothing better to do anyway, so he would go and see where 2D was going. He got into the front seat of his Winnebago and started to drive. Murdoc caught up with 2D in no time.

"Faceache! Where d'you think you're going?" he said.

"Go away, Murdoc," 2D mumbled.

"What was that, Dullard?" Murdoc snapped.

2D stopped suddenly, and turned to face Murdoc. "I said go away. I'm leaving," he said clearly.

Murdoc stared at him. "What the fuck d'you mean, you're leaving?" he then spluttered.

"I'm leaving! Like you said yourself, I'm not worth the bother. None of you even really cares about me," 2D answered.

Murdoc started to turn red in anger. "Stop this nonsense! Get into the car you idiot."

2D continued walking, ignoring Murdoc. This frustrated Murdoc even more.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me! I'm talking to you! FACEACHE!" Murdoc sped up and stopped right in front of 2D.

2D simply walked around him and continued walking. Murdoc stared at him, aghast.

"Get in the car or I'll punch you!"

"Why should I?" 2D replied tonelessly.

Murdoc cracked his knuckles. He could see that 2D was really upset, so for once he tried to be patient.

"Look, Dullard, just get into the vehicle and then we can talk about this like normal people, eh?"

2D still ignored him. "Aw, c'mon Faceache, I'm trying me best here! Just get in...please?"

2D stopped.

"Just a little talk and then you can do whatever you like," Murdoc continued eagerly.

"Fine," muttered 2D.

Murdoc opened the door for him, and he crawled in the Winnebago.

"But I don't want to go anywhere," he added.

Murdoc bit his tongue. "Fine. Now. What was all this shit about you leaving?"

2D stared at his hands. "I don't matter to the band. I don't matter to any of you. You said yourself that you regret choosing me instead of jail."

"What are you talking about? Noodle absolutely adores you! And Russel loves everyone.."

2D looked up at him. "But you don't want me."

A moment of silence. It was enough for 2D. Tears started filling his eyes again.

"See. I don't matter to you at all."

Murdoc growled. "You fucking Dullard, of course you do!"

Murdoc's face turned red when he realized what he had said. 2D felt his lips turn upwards into a small smile.

"Really?" 2D asked.

Murdoc sighed, giving up. "Yes really. Remember that time when that fangirl wanted to fuck you, and her crazy boyfriend came and beated you up?"

2D nodded.

"I followed him home and hit him on the head with a baseball bat. He didn't come out of the hospital 'till Christmas," Murdoc said with a sly grin.

"Wha.. weren't you arrested?" gasped 2D.

"Nah. Told him that if he pressed charges I would kidnap his girlfriend and let her fuck you. That lad is seriously obsessed with his girlfriend," he added muttering.

"But then why did you tell me I'm not worth the bother?" 2D asked, his lip trembling.

Murdoc stared at him. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pulled the baffled singer into a tight hug. 2D was too shocked to move. Murdoc moved his forehead to 2D's.

"You have no fucking idea how much I care about you, Dullard," he muttered.

They stared into eachothers eyes. Murdoc gently touched the bruise he had caused earlier. 2D was absolutely speechless. Suddenly, Murdoc brushed his lips against 2D's.

"Stop talking rubbish. We need you. I need you."

2D swallowed and stared up at Murdoc. Then Murdoc broke free, and said casually as if nothing had happened: "So, I'll just take us home then, huh Faceache?" 2D nodded.

On their way home, he said: "Thanks, Muds." Murdoc nodded, and lit a cigarette.


End file.
